narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sea Release
Ocean Release is a powerful Kekkei Genkai that is exclusive to the Watatsumi Clan. This Kekkei Genkai combines Water Release with Yang Release to give its users the ability to use techniques that revolve around the ocean. Description Using Ocean Release, users are able to produce seawater from their body or from a distance, control it with great ease, and even transform one's body into it to become temporarily immune to physical attacks. Unlike Water Release, producing very large quantities of seawater isn't difficult by any means as users are able to create large tidal waves or whirlpools with ease. Furthermore, the seawater produced by Ocean Release is vastly stronger than the water produced by Water Release because of how much chakra is in the seawater. The chakra pushes the power of the seawater to the same level as the famous black flames of Blaze Release. As a result, the seawater produced by this Ocean Release is famous for being able to extinguish any flame and being able to wash away nearly anything in its path. Just like drinking seawater is dangerous, absorbing the seawater produced by Sea Release is dangerous, regardless of how it is absorbed. When absorbed, the salt in the water forces out any water that is inside the body, dehydrating the target. Normally this could take hours to be lethal, but the chakra inside the seawater greatly enhances the salt. As a result, the salt can kill the target through dehydration in the span of ten to twenty instead, if it is left untreated. This effect is especially dangerous to Water Release users, especially those in the Hozuki Clan. This is because when either of these individuals absorb the water the salt will not only force the water out of their body, but also absorb their chakra to enhance the salt and weaken their defenses. Just like the ocean, the seawater is merely one side of Ocean Release. Ocean Release also allows the users to summon, control, morph into, and gain the traits of various aquatic life. This side of Ocean Release is able to be used with the other side, allowing users to perform feats like release eel invested blast of seawater or trap opponents in a shark invested pool of seawater. Another ability Ocean Release grants is the ability to draw power from the moon. This can only be done at night and it is done by focusing on the moon before slowly directing one's focus inward. When this is done a user can empower their mind, body, and even chakra. The last ability of Ocean Release comes from the connection storms have with the ocean. This connection gives the user the ability to use their chakra to control pre-existing water-based storms such as monsoons, typhoons, and tsunamis. The user is able to use the control over pre-existing water-based storms to influence every part of a water-based storm such as its power or the direction it is going. Drawbacks The only drawback this Kekkei Genkai has is how difficult it is to completely master it. If one doesn't have terrific control of their chakra and thoughts the Kekkei Genkai will consume very large quantities of chakra with every use. Category:Watatsumi Clan